Hope On The Rocks/Issue 120
This is Issue 120 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Amen, Axel". This issue is Kevin-centric. 908; Amen, Axel I’ve allowed these three men, Daniel, Wesley and Jim, to stay here until their helicopter is finished. Then they are going to leave. However, I think I’d like to be on that chopper. If there really is a base in Greenland, I am going there. I know everybody likes it on this island, but it’s not life. I’d rather be with a lot of people in a civilization. So if there is that in Greenland, that’s where I’m going. But I’ll ask them about that later. Right now, we’re burrying Axel and Paul. I am helping getting Axel’s corpse down in this hole. Some of the others have made a cross and carved ‘Axel Durwin’ into it. Along with Timmy, I manage to drag the corpse into the grave. I then get up and join the rest. I’m the leader of this group, or I like to think I am, so I guess I have to say something here. “Axel was a confused man.” I begin. “He didn’t know what to do, but deep down I think he did. He wanted to be with us. And we wanted to be with him.” I look around. Everybody is looking at the ground. I continue: “I’d wish he could have gotten more time with us. For his sake, and for our sake.” I take a handfull of dirt, and go over to Axel’s grave. “Rest in peace, Axel.” I say, and drop the dirt over the dead man’s corpse. “Amen.” I hear the others muttering, following my action. Later, we are sitting around the fire. Nobody is really talking, so I decide to break the ice. “So you guys are military?” I ask the three new guys.  “They were.” Jim answers in a depressed tone. “I was just an ordinary pilot.”  “Until Zeta recruited you.” Wesley comments. “Yeah, we’re from a military group called Zeta. Located in Hawaii, bases and camps all over the world.” “All over the world?” I ask, trying to lead the conversation onto Greenland. “Yeah, really.” Daniel joins the conversation. “There’s, I think, six bases besides the HQ. Madagascar, Galapagos, Greenland, Denmark... two more I can’t remember.” “So there’s safe-zones at these locations?” I ask. I really want to get to a civilized place. Where I can really use my skills. “You can call it that, yeah.” Daniel says. I nod and smiles.  “How long do you think it will take you to fix that chopper?” I ask, looking at Jim. It’s great having a pilot with us. “I don’t know. A couple of weeks maybe.” Jim mutters. “Don’t know.” I nod, thinking about how life would be at a safe-zone. I’d really like to live in one of those again. Scranton was really nice. I should never have left. Standing with Doug at the beach, we are discussing whether or not to leave with these three guys when the chopper is done. I’m for it, but the rest may not. I want to hear what people think. “I don’t know, Kevin.” Doug says, standing in the cold water bare-footed. “We’re safe here.” “I know, but think about it.” I discuss. “We don’t have t worry about food, water... there’ll be people to get that for us there. We can relax, man. We can...” “I know what you think, but I’m saying... I don’t know.” Doug continues. “Doug...” I look at him. “If we do this we can stop surviving, and start to live.” Doug smiles, looks at me and thinks about it. “Alright. If they get the chopper fixed, Kristen and I are coming with you.” Doug says. Deaths *None Credits *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues